Total Drama Academy for the Gifted
by evanescent kiss
Summary: This is a non-elimination OC story that follows the tales of 20 superpowered teen through break ups,makeups and all the drama that comes from being in highschool and having superpowers!The FINAL LIST IS UP! please check if you OC is there and send me info
1. App

Hey! I am new here and I wanted to try an OC story. So here is a superpower academy for super powered kids! There have been a few but I love the idea. Ok like 10 and 10 boys and girls, I don't think it will be eliminations. So I welcome all applications! I hope this will be an epicly awesome story! So let's get started. PS no mary sues and I want guys too.

**APP!**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Gender:**

**Stereotype:**

**APPEARANCE-**

**Hair color/style:**

**Eye color (unusual eye color allowed):**

**Tattoos,piercings,etc:**

**CLOTHING-**

**Regular clothes:**

**Gym clothes:**

**Swimwear:**

**Formal:**

**Sleepwear:**

**PERSONAL-**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Bio:**

**Favorite color:**

**Favorite animal:**

**Favorite thing:**

**Who would be their-**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**How would they act around their friends:**

**How would they act around their enemies: **

**Fear:**

**Weakness:**

**Paired up?:**

**Is so with who?:**

**Powers :**

**Superpower outfit?: **

**Good or evil? overall, I know everyone has a bit of both:**

**Are they in a clique?:**

**If so which one?:**

**How did they get there powers (be original):**

**Superhero/villain name:**

**How is your relationship with your family?:**

**What kind of roommate do you want?:**

**Other:**


	2. Casting

Finally! I apologize to who didn't get in and congratulate who did, it was tough. Almost 60 apps to sort through but I have found my 32 OC's! I couldn't quite decide which to drop so I took two extra. So if you don't know how this will work let me inform you. First the OCs will be transported to the Total Drama Island where the movie lot and the jet is there, then they will have teams and do challenges. Each episode someone will get voted off, the last 20 will go to the Academy. There are some repeats of powers but I tried my best to limit multiples. I'm posting a list ,I'm saving you some trouble, by putting the person's personality and what they look for in friends, enemies and crushes. Sorry I'm not putting their physical descriptions. Then please send me a relationship chart for your character(s) and their reactions to each person. Reactions, confessionals to each OC, I realize this might take a while, but please it would really help me. In addition please mention whether the person would be a friend or enemy. And pick you top 3 choices for a crush and reason why. If you have any questions or concerns you can PM me, hopefully my stupid PM thing won't get turned off Please send them to me by Tuesday or then 1) I can't put up the chapter 2) You will increase your chance of elimination

The list will go as followed: Name-Stereotype- Power (explanation if the power isn't clear)

Ok so here is the list that we have all been waiting for!

Girls:

Justice Cook- The Balance Keeper- Ying Yang power (the ability to turn someone's moral compass)

Amber Solace- The Girl with the Broken Smile- Pyrokinesis

Eliza Alay- The Relaxed Tomboy- Sonic Boom

Saphira Elsinger- Ice Queen- Ice manipulation

Nicole Bell- Naive Social Butterfly- Illusions and Voodoo power

Evelyn Song- Rich Manipulative Princess- Empathy

Gabby Grant- Gossip Girl- Invisibility and Clairsentience (the ability to perceive the history of an object or person by touching it)

Lissa and Rissa Dimond- The New Katie and Sadie- Diamond Skin (impenetrable skin that can break through objects, but only when connected to eachother)

Angelina Dante- The Quiet Inventor- Energy blasts and healing

Roxie Senator- The Optimistic Underdog- Light manipulation

Leonora Glasser- The Eccentric Hipster- Duplication

Anabell Lee- The Dark Introvert- Ink Manipulation

Leilani Kealoha- The Hawaiian Hippie- Water manipulation

Arianna Tyler- The Type A Prep- Force Field and Adoptive Muscle Memory (if she sees it on TV, youtube etc she can automatically do it herself)

Alana Pristine- The Kitty Kat- Feline Mimicry

Aly Rhodanthe- The Flamboyant Homosexual

Boys:

Gavin Mitchells- The Romantic Hero- Necromancy and Touch of Death

Luke Vernon- The Charming Vampire- Vampire Mimicry

Nyx Warren- The Bad Boy- Power Replication

Sebastian James- The Amateur Magician- Probability Manipulation

Zac Kay- The Intelligent Bastard- Weather Manipulation

Chance Zimmerman- The Class Clown- Pyrokinesis

Jay Louis- Mr. Cool- Stone transformation

Corvus Row- The Crow- Animal Absorbtion (only with his Crow)

Ray Nelson- The Over Thinker- Shooting projectiles out of his hands and a fast planner

Sam Sage- The Anti-Social Genius- Telekinesis

Raquel Moreno- The Stud- Super speed

Manfred Walker- The Overconfident Rich Kid- Telekinesis

Rogen Townsend- The Strong Silent One- Super Strength

Ike Connors- The Well-Off Lazy Guy-Puppeting (he can control others' bodies, but not their minds)

Carmine Daniels- The Shadow- Darkness Manipualtion

Zakk Lyndell- The Disney Freak- Plasma Beams and Flight

Now Here are the personalities

Girls

**Justice Cook- The Balance Keeper- Ying Yang power (the ability to turn someone's moral compass)**

Personality: Justice is a fighter for nature, she is a bit of a hippie and for always keeping balance. She is not necessarily good nor bad, but an equal balance. For ever evil act she'll do a good one and vice versa. Also she is a bit of a Robin Hood, she is an enigma and hard to predict. She does have a sense of purpose and when she wants something she will go and get it. She will have friends who are both good and evil. She is a bit OCD, thinking every action needs a reaction and balanced. She is surprisingly good at science and math for a hippie. In addition she loves nature because everything in nature is balanced. she is a great gymnast and ice skater because she has a small figure and great balance. She is a really hard worker because she thinks if she works hard she'll get a good result. Since she is in such good balance, she would be a really good friend but to her enemies she'd be a huge bitc*.

Friends:people who are interesting and not boring

Enemies:she doesn't have that many, but people who harm the environment and people who create imbalance

Crush: Someone who is the opposite of her, therefore balancing her out

**Amber Solace- The Girl with the Broken Smile**

Personality: Amber has had a bad past. She tries not to let affect her present, and most of the time she does a good job. She always has a smile on, but if you look hard enough past her pretty face (and actually care) you can tell that it is broken. She loves rain, she thinks it is refreshing and as if it is giving things a new, fresh start. Amber also loves fall, she loves the beauty of nature and how the leaves change color and then fall. She spends a lot of time daydreaming about life could have been like, or reliving memories. She isn't shy, per se, but she won't approach people to introduce herself. Most of the time someone will have to approach her because she will be too busy being lost in her own little world. But when you approach her she will act friendly and warm. She tries her best to be a good friend. She will keep up a strong front, but is secretly dying inside. She tries to not get too close to anyone because every hello ends with a goodbye. She is a bit of a pyro, she loves fire, not setting things on fire, but just looking into it and feeling the warmth. she thinks that fire is hypnotic. Amber has a pretty good singing voice, but not for the happy fast stuff, she has more of a slow haunting voice, like ADELE and Christina Perry. Amber likes to keep her business to herself, so if someone asks her about her past she will lie. she isn't a compulsive liar, just about her life. She has an excellent memory for personal interactions, she will remember every conversation she hears or has, so that is how she keeps her lies straight. But she remembers every mean thing ever said about her. She can only forgive, but never forget. Even if she wants to forget, the memories just play in her head. Ironically, for having such a good memory for people, she has a horrible memory for facts and where she put things. She is constantly losing things, not helped by her daydreaming. She will put something down and can't find it, she normally tries to make a joke like 'i swear it hates me' or 'it must have grown feet and ran away' She would lose her head if it wasnt attached to her body. although, she has already lost her heart.

Types of Friends:people who are nice to her and who talk to her first, mainly girls

Types of Enemies:uncaring guys, players, manipulative girls and slu*s

Crush: Someone who would take the time to get past her defenses and help her pick back up her heart

**Eliza Alay- The Relaxed Tomboy- Sonic Blast**

Personality: She is very boyish, and likes to do many things girls would not have done. She is bisexual, because that is simply how she is. She can also be serious (when she is fighting and/or not). She has a tendency to be friends with anyone, and can touch the things she can not have the permission to touch. In her spare time, she exercises. She can also be clumsy, but that doesn't happen as much. She hangs out more with the boys than the girls, and is very much mistaken for a boy. She is fine with that, though. She is a little extreme sometimes (and flirtatious).

Friends: People who want power but aren't that abusive, sexy guys and girls, laid-back people

Enemies: Know-it-alls

Crush: Someone who thinks highly of his/herself

**Saphira Elsinger- Ice Queen- Ice Manipulation**

Personality: Saphira is typically a cold person. She is sarcastic and she bluntly states her opinions on things. Although she is generally quiet it doesn't take much to get her angered. She mainly ignores others unless they talk to her first. She is very much a realist and will immediately put down anyone's idealistic dreams or goals even though she is still wishing for a miracle herself. She has always wished that she was born a normal person without powers that cause her to look like she embodies the snow that she can control. She holds a grudge against "normal" people and can't understand why anyone would want have powers. She is very independent and prefers to be alone than with a large group. She is very observant and is willing to use the information she gathers from being an observer as blackmail. She can hold grudges for a long time and she doesn't forget even the littlest mistake. In a way she hates herself more than she hates the average person but she takes it out on them since she cannot change herself.

Friends: those who take the time to get to know her and understand her

Enemies: anyone who stands in her way or bothers her, those who use her, and those who comment on her unique appearance

Crush: Someone who takes the time to look past the wall she built

**Nicole Bell- Naive Social Butterfly- Illusion and Voodoo**

Personality: she is really bubbly. she is really nice and fun. she is a bit sarcastic at times and witty. she is fairly smart, book smart wise. She has speaks english chinese and spanish and is many honors and ap classes. But she has been pretty sheltered. She doesn't know anything about drugs pick out druggies, has never seen anyone high. but she does know a lot about alcohol. in her adopted mom's family many people have got drunk in the past. But she has never had a boyfriend either, it is not due to her looks, she is pretty in an exotic way. In one instance a boy asked her on a movie date and not knowing it was a date, she asked if she could bring friends. But she doesn't know when she is being manipulated if the person seems nice the whole time, but she is observant and has a good memory. She will plan revenge on people and it will be used. She falls for guys really easily but most are just crushes. she still hasn't gotten over travis. She likes to make new friends and she is really good at it. but she doesnt get close to many people and doesn't keep friends as well as she makes them. she loves the small acts of kindess and may overthink many loves the small things in life, and loves planning parties. she has a pretty good fashion sense She gets jealous really easily and is not very neat. She really likes: Dr. Who, Vampire Diaries, Pokemon, Coca cola, bacon, glee, and tons of other random stuff

Who would they be Friends with:anyone who isn't obnoxious or a snob

Who would they be Enemies with:snobs, obnoxious people and mean people

Crush: someone who would fit with her personality who is nice and funny

**Evelyn Song- Rich Manipulative Princess- Empathy**

Personality: she has always been raised to be proper and trim. But she turned to a huge sorority party girl gone wild. She has become a snob and buys herself everything. But she is used to getting her way, and when she doesn't she gets freaked out and will crush any opposition, just like her daddy did in politics. She manipulates people with whatever she has, love, money or power. But she has become cold too, she has been called heartless and soulless, but she shrugs it off knowing that they are obviously are jealous. she doesn't believe in love and has many commitment issues. She has connections to get almost anything and everything. When she grows up she wants to become something in business or politics, or anything that is not manual labor. but she is really ambitious, a good public speaker and of course really pretty. she is a social butterfly until someone annoys her A LOT, and when that happens all hell breaks loose. she can be charming, nice, sweet and seemingly perfect. but past all the political hype there is a shy girl who wishes she could have a normal life. that girl is really sweet, and funny but no one sees her because no one tries to see past her appearance or power

Who would be they're-

Friends?:whoever she can control without question

Enemies?:everyone else

**Gabby Grant- Gossip Girl- Invisibility and Clairsentience (the ability to perceive the history of an object or person by touching it)**

Personality: Gabby is a bit of a wannabe. She is in love with the idea of popularity and fame. She is always trying to impress the 'popular' group and obeys their every command. But she is really shy and insecure. So she never gets far in their ranks of popularity. She is naturally curious and loves to know loves journalism and loves to investigate. Her powers make her a perfect journalist and investigator. She knows everything about everyone, and if she doesn't then she will learn it. She has potential but doesn't think she does. Therefore she hangs around the populars, trying have everyone like her. She is nice, and caring. She is a bit of a bookworm, but barely has time to read because the populars made her run errands and they took up all the time. She is very loyal and always sticks with the populars. But she is not very good in front of people. She gets nervous before she does anything in public and gets sweaty palms, and bites her lips. In addition she turns part of herself invisible. She never has had a boyfriend nor any friends who are boys... She gets very nervous around boys.

Friends:popular people, maybe bookworms

Enemies:she doesn't have any! besides the people who she gets dirt on...

**Lissa and Rissa Dimond- The New Katie and Sadie- Diamond Skin (impenetrable skin that can break through objects, but only when connected to eachother)**

Personality: very bubbly and talkative they literally flutters from person to person talking! loyal and giggly and generally a good sport they are the double mint twins gets excited alot both are rather curious and doesn't hesitates to try new things out carefree and somewhat dimwitted they can be somewhat naieve when it comes to peoples have a great imagination, .both are optomist, always looking for the silver lining.a ray of sunshine and likes to be around people those happy perky girls who everyone thinks should be a cheerleader, loves to just generally hang around with people and be with people also a bit modest. they will thank someone who compliments them, and will even blush a little. they practically think at the same time people find it wierd that they act liek the same person the even talk at the same time they are the annoyng loud gossipy fashon queens of the institite they act dim like the steryotype dumb blondes they are extremely nosey Lissa is the more passionite Rissa is the more always match they are always in contact and around each other thier powers work better when they are close or in skin contact if not then theyr week and vulnrable they are pesky too! critisising or giving out clothing advice! and juicy drama! they are flirts and sometimes play matchmakers! both emotional high spirited girls! lots of sisterly love between them!

Friends Enemies and Crushes not given

**Angelina Dante- The Quiet Inventor- Energy bl****asts and healing**

Personality: Angie is a quiet girl who loves building things. She is often found in a lab or other room of some sort, covered in grease and surrounded by random machine parts. She wouldn't hesitate to build a cool invention for a friend or teacher. She will carry around a small backpack that holds her tools and smaller inventions

Friends: Creative people, other people who love the environment, people who care for others

Enemies: People who manipulate others, people who disrespect the earth

Crush: A guy who can help her overcome her fear and come out of her shell.

**Roxie Senator- The Optimistic Underdog- Light manipulation**

Personality: she is the girl who is so happy and go lucky who you love but gets on your nerves. she always sees the glass hall full and will offer to go and fill up the glass for you. She does tons of community service. She is an underdog because she isn't athletic, brilliant or talented. But she always means well in everything. unfortunately she has a knack for saying something wrong at the right time or the right thing at the wrong time. Her favorite song is heart from damn Yankees. she is never seen without a smile and her enthusiasm. she doesn't have mutual enemies. people may not like her but she will only be extra nice to them, trying to befriend them. sometimes this annoys them even more. also she doesn't keep secrets very well. if you tell her something, there is a good possibility that it is now in the news. she also loves to write stories, articles poems etc. She likes to sing, because she thinks it brightens peoples' days, it can she has a beautiful voice. she sucks at sports. if you throw a ball anywhere it is almost always will hit her. She is clearly very hyper and other traits, such as being easily distracted and making random comments constantly, could tie into it. It is possible that she is just very random, excitable, and maybe a little insecure, but wouldn't show it.

Bio:roxie was born premature, her mother died in childbirth, so roxie never had a mother. but she also had ashtma. her dad was always sad so she always had to try to cheer him up. so the optimistic thing became a habit, eventually he got over his wifes death, but then got fired. so he got a job at Disney, the happiest place on Earth. Roxie was ecstatic she loved Dinsey. she was allowed to roam Disney while her dad worked. she loved to meet the new people there and tell them the secrets of Disney to make their days. Unfortunately they didn't make much money, because dressing up doesn't pay very roxie and her dad made the best of it, getting a little beat up apartment right near Disney. But Roxie didn't mind, she loved Disney and at least they had a place to live. That made her want to go do charity work, so instead of going to school she went to soup kitchens and animal shelters and helped out.

Friends: Everyone!

Enemies: No One!

Crush: Someone who she could help or someone who loves Disney!

**Leonora Glasser- The Eccentric Hipster- Duplication**

Personality: Leonora lives to be different. She hates to conform to anything and hates playing by the rules, but isn't a rebel like a punk rebel, more a has a huge problem with authority and think almost everything/everyone is too controlling. She doesn't want to be famous or rich, she thinks they are overrated and too 'mainstream'. She is a total cynic and take the opposite view of everyone else, and can be loud. But once you get to know her she calms down a lot, and will actually be a pretty good friend. She is actually very pretty but hates to be told it because it is conforming to today's belief of 'pretty' girls. Also she thinks it is demeaning and sexist. Nora hates to be called sweetie, honey and especially BABY, she loathes it. She loves to talk about old things, like cars movies games etc, and other cultures, african, chinese, japanese etc. So a bunch of people call her crazy or a freak. But she doesn't care, she doesn't care what anyone thinks. She knows some people you can't please so she just ignores them and lets them sit on their imaginary throne. She doesn't have a role model because she thinks 'why be like someone else when you can only be yourself?'. She can be a drama queen... she is very passionate about things and doesn't do anything without a purpose. She has a bit of a short temper, and if you challenge her to an argument get ready to lose because she will defend all of her beliefs to death. She enjoys rock and indie genres. but if you ask her favorite band she will reply 'you probably haven't heard of them'. if something she likes, notloves just likes, gets popular she will drop it and find a new thing to like, she can't stand main stream things. She is obsessed with rainbows, she thinks they are so cool! hence her rainbow hair, but she also loves grey, white and black, because they compliment the rainbow so well.

Who would be they're-

Friends?:people who can focus like her, hardworkers, other perfectionists, and people who are athletic

Enemies?:normal people, perfect people or mean/evil people

Crush:either an abnormal person like her or a bad boy

**Anabell Lee(Anabell Lee is her first name, but her nick name is Anabell)- The Dark Introvert- Ink Manipulation**

Personality :She is a nurturer and a protector and often the weight of the world's mysteries on her shoulders. Anabell Lee takes responsibilities in her relationships so she doesn't have that often takes on more than her share of the troubles as well. Though Anabell Lee appears (and indeed often is) rather passive, she possesses a great deal of quiet inner strength and the ability to flow with and repeatedly endure life's inevitable adversities. She is apt to be surrounded by people who rely on her, and though Anabell Lee derives much satisfaction from providing, giving, and being needed, she can also let herself be drained emotionally and/or financially by taking care of other people and not caring sufficiently for herself. A has a very strong need for security and she places safety first. She is unlikely to make sudden changes or to take new directions that involve risk and unpredictability. Any break from the past is very difficult for Anabell Lee and she needs a great deal of support when trying to make even healthy and positive changes in her life or habits. ("Habit" is a key word for Anabell Lee as she is apt to be very attached to her!)She is very retentive. Anabell Lee holds on (and sometimes clings) to the people, places and ways she is familiar with. She also tends to repress feelings, and she may need to learn to express and let go of old feelings and past conditioning.

She can also be downright lazy, especially when it comes to exercise. Anabell Lee instinctively chooses comfort over challenge. (This is true in a broader sense as well, not only regarding physical exercise). Her strengths include depth of feeling, patience, and generosity. The qualities that Anabell Lee needs to cultivate include initiative, openness to change and new experience, and a stronger sense of self. She is likely to be overly humble or unsure of herself and to look to others for inspiration, motivation, reinforcement and approval. Tending to be somewhat passive, Anabell Lee must learn how to take initiative and motivate herself.A lack of warmth (either physical, emotional or both) may be evident in Anabell Lee and can manifest physically as a low energy level, paleness and lack of color in the skin, or a tendency to be easily chilled. Emotionally, it can be reflected in a marked coolness or aloofness with little spiritedness, joyfulness, or enthusiasm for living. Eating warming, spicy foods, living in a warm, sunny place, and using fire in her daily life (lighting candles, using a wood stove or fireplace for heat) can help balance Anabell Lee. Also, spending time with warm, cheerful, positive-minded people and developing a philosophy based on spiritual optimism can stir up Anabell Lee's own zest for life. On the positive side, Anabell Lee is unlikely to be egocentric and has a capacity for ample patience and peacefulness.

Who would they be Friends with:very few people, some more dark people or outcasts as well, but they have to be smart, they could be manipulative, she wouldn't mind as long as they don't try on her and that they don't judge her

Who would they be Enemies with:really happy people, mean and judging people, shallow people, dumb people and ignorant people.

Crush: someone dark like her and also complicated. but mainly won't judge her and will accept her for being herself

**Leilani Kealoha (nickname Ila)- The Hawaiian Hippie- Water manipulation**

Personality: Ila is a very compassionate girl, although she doesn't seem like it. She tends to be introverted and keep to herself, but it is a sign of respect in her family. But once you get to know her she is very nice and empathetic. When she was little she was taught patience, kindness, peace and modesty. She learned modesty, kindness and peace very well. But she never had much patience. Her parents constantly say it will be her is very beautiful, but appreciates other's beauty more, mostly due to her modesty. She learned a lot about peace from her family and she valued it a lot, because she enjoys quiet places that are tranquil. She doesn't like to hear people yelling or crying, so she supports peace all the way. She supports happiness because she believes that everyone deserves happiness, even some of the worst people. She also loves the environment. Since she lives in Hawaii she practically grew up on a beach, but she noticed the trash everywhere and the pollution. She started a club at her school about the environment which flourished at first but then died out because of a rumor started by her 'best' friend. But i will get more into that in the History. So she put almost all of her time into cleaning up beaches of Hawaii to help make other people happy and to help the animals. She loves animals and the environment because they were there for her when all her friends abandoned her. She will try to protect all animals, and is vegetarian because she does not want to eat animals. Ila also loves the water. She practically grew up in it. She is one of the best swimmers in Hawaii, she can hold her breath for what seems like eternity. Her friends used to call her the Little Mermaid, because she was like a fish in water. However she besides swimming she is not so great at water sports, like surfing she tried and failed miserably. But she is determined to learn how to surf well. Ila can also be very curious, sometime a little nosy even. She always wants to learn something new and as they say "Curiosity killed the cat"

Who would they be Friends with: most people, she is fairly nice, just shy at first

Who would they be Enemies with:backstabbers or liars

Crush: someone else who loves the environment or water and someone who would trust her and believe in her

**Arianna Tyler- The Type A Prep- Force Field and Adoptive Muscle Memory (if she sees it on TV, youtube etc she can automatically do it herself)**

Personality: Brazen and brave, Arianna is strong and determined, much like her mother. She is extremely loyal and protective of her friends. She also has a sensitive and loving nature as well. Ddespite having a confident exterior, underneath it all, Arianna was very insecure. This tends to make her an overachiever at times. A few words to describe her are ambitious, aggressive, business-like, controlling, highly competitive, impatient, preoccupied with his or her status, time-conscious, and tightly-wound. She is a workaholic, she pushes herself, and hates when anyone does anything less than that. type A persons tend to measure their success in terms of how many or how much of everything they acquire. They are generally dissatisfied with the world, including themselves. They are quite rigid in thought and conduct and tend to distrust others. In addition, they experience difficulty expressing their emotions, are generally very critical of themselves and others, and are of increased vulnerability to the physical and emotional effects of stress. Arianna does not know how and when to relax - she feels impatient with the pace of most events. She strives to do too much at once and others often get tense and feel threatened in her presence. She wants most, if not all the attention. But despite all her bad qualities, she does have some decent ones. Once you get on her good side she is eternally loyal. She is adaptable and almost always ready in all situations. when she puts her mind to something she will not stop until she has it. She is very mature and if you catch her in a good mood she can help you with almost any problem. She is very decisive and will not waste time pondering and overthinking. But she is a tease and loves to flirt with guys and then withdraw. She doesn't know why, but she loves it! When she gets mad she goes nuclear. She will try to destroy anything in her way and has little to no selfcontrol, this can work towards her and against her

Friends: most populars, hardworkers, and really nice people who wouldn't mind her attitude

Enemies: Anyone who gets in her way, lazy people, really mean people, people who try to hurt her friends

Crush: a bad boy

**Alana Pristine- The Kitty Kat- Feline Mimicry**

Personality: Despite leading a privileged and prominent lifestyle, Alana is generally as a comical overachiever. She strives, restlessly seeking the next goal never knowing when is enough. At times, Alana's ambition can lead her to embrace a haughty and scheming side. Generally speaking, she is ruled by her insecurities, despite a confident exterior, usually caused by her feeling inferior to most people. While she's regarded as being extremely knowledgeable, Alana seldom leaves success to chance, or to her own talents, and occasionally works to sabotage her competition if it is really important to her. She will never back down. She hates to be indebted to people, and will repay any debts or favors. She also always keeps hr word. As result of insecurities, Alana does not trust easily, and when she does is always tremendously hurt when she feels betrayed. However, despite her manipulative and often ruthless behavior, she is revealed to have a sensitive and loving nature as well. This side is revealed time and time again especially when Alana comes to the defense of someone she cares about. When she has a friend she will defend them to the death. It takes work to get her to trust you but it is worth it, she is a great friend. Notably, this protective, warm side is evoked by her friends and her crush. Alana never gives up on those that she cares about. Romantically speaking, Alana generally finds herself conflicted by her own expected desires-being a social-lite, and what she truly wants. Alana is happiest when she has someone to spar with, and who will be a challenge. She has killer instincts, she always trusts them and has pretty good intuition and can tell who people really are. She is a really fun girl and reckless sometimes, she loves fun and is outgoing but a bit coincided, shes hot and she knows it. She is a natural leader and loves to be in power. She loves animals and volunteers at an animal shelter and a child daycare. She is working on showing her nicer side more but it is hard for her.

Friends:people who would agree with her, people who would be really good friends,, fun people and other rich people

Enemies:backstabbers, queen bees (secretly) , total geeks and hipsters

Crush: someone who would earn her trust and care about her, despite her flaws

**Aly Rhodanthe- The Flamboyant Homosexual**

Personality: A loud 'female', who has many secrets, creates the unreason chaos and always surprises people when they try to talk to her. No one knows who this 'female' really is. She plays two personalitys ; The homo-sexual & The surprise villan.

Negative:

Brutal: Suprisely, this 'female' is brutally strong. The ablitiy to break concrete with a single sucker punch, and can break the bones of anybody in the mere seconds. She doesn't show mercy to anybody to even the weak and sick beings. Showing mercy is a suicide to gut & pride, in her eyes it shows you're a weakling. She can get scared, but doesn't show it all all. There are a few times, and when she does scream. The type of reaction? I recommend you have the best ear plugs or you might go death, for real. Her scream is so blood-curling & loud to ear, it will project, and cause ear damage to anybody within 200 feet. This ablitiy is useful when battling. Lastly, she likes anything that is associated with these words ; Painful, Unique, Metal, Rebel, Dark, Monochromtic, Hell, Truth, Strength, Art, or bad-ass. No she isn't picky, but in a way it has to have some edge or something, inorder for her to really love it.

Weird: Yes she does talk, but isn't exactly the best person to talk too. She is too quiet, rude or makes things awkward for people. Ignores people without even knowing it, because she can sometimes be too caught up in her thoughts and feelings. When interupted her day dreams , she can yell out the most perverted things. For example, " I DON'T HAVE A BLACK DILDO! IT'S RED REMEMBER!" and then people stare, and walk away, very far away. She tries to talk to them again, but most of the time they ignore her, because she can be so embaressing. Also she has an obession with tomatos and pasta, never gets bored or disgusted with the fact that she eats it everyday for breakfast, lunch or supper! However she will die if somebody tries to take away her tomatos & pasta, and will killed them if she doesn't get her pasta or tomatos, never messed with her tomatos & pasta!

Dramatic: Well this 'female' has a complex that are in her everyday life. Firstly, she is a crossdresser. Reasons being? Well it's because it's comfortable for her. The clothing, the hair-styles, the fashion is simply bad-ass for the most part. You can be a whole other person, you can lie about who you are, and people wouldn't know except the people you told. It's an difficult challenge for anybody, but living like this for four years and have succeed? Then she won't have a problem pretending to be somebody else at the school, unless a person is a noisy mouse. She will have to crushed them either mentally or physically or both, to get the person or people out of the way. When she tells her nan anything, she can overexaggterate things, and her nan Franny knows, she just likes hearing Aly talk. When talking, she uses a lot of hand signs to make things clearer, they hear her but they don't understand. Her mouth just runs off, and off til her story is done. Also she likes to start stuff with other people, and create drama, she doesn't give a damned, so why she should now? Ehh whatever.

Too Independant: Her parents ignored her, no friends, and people ignore her? How is she dealing with all of this? Well considering all of the events that happened, she had to be.

Positive:

Strong-Willed : So you think she isn't strong-willed? Try surviving gang-fights everyday, writing raps everyday to bring in the money, try going to coffee shops as a different person, try being somebody you're not, try going to high school with no friends, try protecting your loved ones from dangers underneath the masking image new york has sucessfully created, try shop-lifting without getting caught for food, try controlling yourself everyday from indulgence, try living in an abrandon factory, and survive.. All these things, and more that Aly has to deal with. She's lives like this everyday. Yet she isn't whinning or being emo over it, she actually likes being in danger, it gives her something to do.

Hard-working: Yes she has many negative traits, and tends to act like an ass sometimes, but she isn't a lazy person, she loves to do something, and when awoken, she's right awake. Everday is never given a break, even when she gets her break off from school or her musical career, she's always into over-drive, and always striving for the best she can do. As one person said "pratice make perfect", she's determined to reach her goals for the top! Knowing when she does, she may go downhill from the stress.. Will she back out? HELL NO! She's determined to perform weather she has food poisioning or the swine flu, she will not quit.

Observant: Yeah she can be hot-headed & reckless from time to time, that doesn't stop her from remebering almost every detail of everything. When going somewhere, she always look all over the place, taking in all of the little details to memory, and so for the big details. Not book smart, but Aly is more of an A+ in the street smarts.

Determination: What is associated with hard-working mind, and strong-willed soul? A determined human who has the urge to go on, even when everything else seems so tough to where you can't go. Yeah sure all odds are againist you, and your in final days, but so what? A little bit of more suffering, and it will be all over til another year or two. Which Aly will train her butt off to make sure this time she wins, and not lose.

Creativity: Where would her musical career be without her creativity and talent? That's right in the dumpster. Her rhymes are in sync, and pretty creative when in the heat of the moment of rap battles. She's full of edge, which a lot of people dig her for. Then there is her guitar skills; she was in the school band in the eigth grade, which played really happy, go-lucky songs. Guess what? She hated it, what was in her mind was that they were going to play heavy metal. So on the last day, which everyone goes too, no matter what. They were going to play, but Aly crashed the final talent show, and got kicked out of the band. Why? She play a style of Maxmium the hormone, & megadeth. Some of the students, think she's bad-ass. However the others think she is even more of a freak-show & a monster, by the very violent performance that scarred some students.

Friends: The type of people she would like to hangout with are very trust-worthery, share similar interests, and can fight for themselves.

Enemies: The type of people she wouldn't even dare to associated with is the ones that hate her, want to hut her, blabber mouths, jealous bitches, people like paris hilton & snooki, people who are know it alls, and the ones with really big egos.

Crush: Unknown

**BOYS**

**Gavin Mitchells- The Romantic Hero- Necromancy and Touch of Death**

Personality: Gavin is the typical teen hearthrob. Similar to Edward Cullen, much to his disgust. He is mysterious and intense, very caring and a bit of a hopeless romantic. He is a classic gentleman and proves that chivalry is not dead. He is shy, laid back and passive. He is humble, but brooding, he is always stuck in his head thinking about things. He also has a strong belief in justice and has a huge moral due to his past. He has a darker and violent side which shows itself once in a while (due to his power) But overall he is very caring, romantic, heroic and brave. He does have a pretty good sense of humor and can be pleasant. He loves classic books and is seen as being older than his age due to his maturity. He secret writes in a journal, but hides it because he knows he'll get picked on. He plays the guitar fairly well, he has taken lessons for a while. He plays soccer and is the MVP on his team back at school. He is a bit of thespian (theatre kid) he has been in a few plays and was Romeo in Romeo and Julie. One of his dreams is to go to Broadway and play Fiyero in Wicked, and other major roles, Link in Hairspray etc.

Friends:nice people whoa are caring, and cheerful, and interesting and unique

Enemies: he'll try not to make enemies, but anyone who endangers loved ones

Crush: Will be determined

**Luke Vernon- The Charming Vampire- Vampire Mimicry**

Personality: Luke aims to be a vampire, or at least the closest thing to it. He is fast, strong and daring, but only at night. During the day he is slightly slower than a normal person and a little weaker than a normal person, and more reserved. Whenever in the sun he wears shades. No matter what time of the day it is Luke is always cunning and charming. He definitely has the 'hypnotism' down, at least for girls. He loves to flirt with girls and have flings. He enjoys making good girls go bad, and get a taste of the dark side. He is tall, dark and handsome, and he knows it. He carries an air of mystery around him and does not share his past, normally saying 'its for me to know, and you to find out'. He loves to tease and flirt it is a 'bad' habit of his. He is very perceptive and has great night vision, because his eyes are accustom to the dark. He can read body language very well and has studied psychology because his parents are psychologists. But he can get lazy/cocky. He will say things aren't worth his time or effort. But he will try things at first to show off, mostly at night. But then after proving himself he will be more reluctant to do stuff. That can be one of his biggest weaknesses. Another weakness could be his constant flirting. He almost always has a plan to do stuff, because he likes to be prepared. He can get along with guys by complimenting them and offering to hook them up with the girl that they like. But he definitely will be more popular with the girls than the guys. He tends to oversleep if he has to get up in the morning, and when he sleeps, he is dead to the world. Also Luke doesn't really like water, he can swim and stuff, but he prefers to avoid it when possible, like big bodies of water, lakes oceans etc, not glasses or faucets or toilets.

Friends: unique people, freaks, dark people, girls

Enemies: good people, heroes, etc

Crush: someone dark like him

**Nyx Warren- The Bad Boy- Power Replication**

Personality: yes, the stereotypical bad boy. he is loud, obnoxious, mean, care-free, cocky and more. Girls hate him initially because he seems mysterious and sullen. He make people think "What's this guy about?" Then, just when they're ready to brand you "creep-o", he flashes the most endearing, boyish grin ever and you make girls think "oooh, he's not so bad". then he melts their hearts, and then normally breaks them. he has very few morals, and is very blue, if he thinks you are ugly he will tell you. he doesn't show any emotion besides anger and indifference, except very rarely happiness, he is a suffer in silence kind of guy. He is not nice, and is a pervert and will make pervert remarks."I don't pretend to be anything I'm not," Nyx said. he's honest and outspoken. he rarely get rejected, but he loves a challenge. he is in a band he plays guitar. Wouldn't be afraid to get close to other people and put them out of their personal space. He also wouldn't be afraid to touch them, meaning their hair or whatever. He always has a sharp wit and sarcastic, cutting remarks ready. he never tries to hard at anything. and no he hasnt been to juvie...because he never has been caught. He has untamed masculinity, independence and confidence. He does what he wants when he wants to do it, regardless of what anyone else thinks and acts like a loose cannon. He is nobody's punk or pawn, he doesn't get controlled by people. wait of course there is a soft side, it doesn't come out but every blue moon, he has a little sister who he normally shows it to. but almost no one else sees it, and he plans to keep it that way.

Who would they be Friends with:rebels, rockrs, partiers, and other delinquints

Who would they be Enemies with:nerds, losers, preps, pretty boys and insane ppl

Crush: Someone hot, who rejects him. He loves challenges

**Sebastian James- The Amateur Magician- Probability Manipulation**

Personality: He's quite a chilled, laid-back person. He's very nice, and doesn't really get mad easily, but he's very competitive and competitions or gambling brings out a reckless, determined side in him. He's fairly confident and doesn't like to let people get him down - he's pretty optimistic. He's a generally nice, fun person and if you respect him, he'll respect you.

Friends: Most friendly people

Enemies: Anybody who didn't treat him well

Crush: a girl who was nice to him

**Zac Kay- The Intelligent Bastard- Weather Manipulation**

Personality: To be frank, he's not an especially nice person. He's very intelligent and he knows it, and he tends to look down on people who aren't like him - he's quite stuck-up. He's brutally honest and tends not to spare people's feelings if there's a win it in for him. However, he's a very good actor and can take the part of a charming guy effortlessly, especially when meeting new people. He's ruthless and will do almost anything to get what he wants. He's quite arrogant, in that he knows he's good-looking and uses it for his own gain. He's very good under pressure, and a natural leader, but he won't impose himself as it - he'll let them flounder before volunteering. He's very independent and doesn't need anybody, or so he claims. He's also a little bitter and hates being babied or looked after. He's not easily rattled at all and is very hard to scare. Even then, he'll try to hide it. But when something really really does scare him, he sometimes becomes quite childish and needy. He's a tiny bit perverted but he's growing out of it and does well to hide it anyway. He's quite withdrawn and it's not that he doesn't speak, it's just that he can't bothered, or considers himself above these people - because of this, people often think that he's shy and try to get him to talk but they just end up annoying him as he's quite irritable. He's a bit of a ladies' man to tell you the truth and very naturally flirty. He won't act nasty at first, but he'll do a Heather and pretend to be your friend before turning on you.

**Chance Zimmerman- The Class Clown- Pyrokinesis**

Personality: Chance is the funny guy. The goof ball, the dude who can make anyone laugh. He isn't afraid to embarass himself, and loves to play practical jokes. He has a great sense of humor which some people might find offensive. He has a way with words and can be quite manipulative to get his way. He can work his sense of humor to get on people's good sides, and uses his wits to be in control on other people. Underneath his goofy demeanor, Chance has a bit of a revenge problem. He can get ticked off pretty easily, mostly because he is used to getting his way. He is tough but prefers the protection of others,he is quite athletic but lanky, and loves to sleep and do nothing. Although he tends to take advantage of people, he is still considerate and thoughtful. Chance also has a thing for reading, but because It doesn't fit into his class clown label, he tends not tell anyone, and pretends he dislikes school

Friends: Fun, interesting people. People who are lax and would help him with his pranks

Enemies: those few who don't think he is funny or won't bend to his will

Crush: A sweet, fun, charismatic, different kind of girl

**Jay Louis- Mr. Cool- Stone transformation**

Personality: To many, Jay is the very definition of the word 'cool'. He is the most popular kid you'll probably ever meet. Most people can't stand him, because they accuse him of acting cool, so he can take away all the ladies. But Jay pays no attention to that. He is a nice kid who is happy to help people whenever he can, and is always willing to be a friend in need or be a shoulder to cry on. Jay is almost always seen with a smile on his face, which somehow makes others around him smile and be happy, as well. When asked why he is always smiling, Jay says, "You need a reason to be sad. You don't need a reason to be happy." This confuses his friends, but also makes sense too. In a short summary, Jay is the cool kid, who is nice, and never stuck-up.

Friends: People like: Geoff, Trent, and DJ.

Enemies: People like: Duncan, Courtney, Heather, Justin, and Alejandro.

Crush: A girl who is hot and nice. Like a female version of Jay

**Corvus Row- The Crow- Animal Absorbtion (only with his Crow)**

Personality: Corvus is a run-of-the-mill child who prefers just hanging out, watching life go by. He spends most of his time, talking with his pet crow, Karasu. Corvus and Karasu's trust and love for each other is second to none in the Academy. Corvus often has to berate Karasu's lack of compassion and his sarcasm, while Karasu has to berate Corvus for saying the first thing that comes to his mind, though. However, they two of them do care for each other, very much. Their love for each other is, as Corvus puts it, 'like a fish to the sea or a bird to the sky.' Corvus doesn't really bother talking to people much, because he doesn't really have much to say or have anything to talk about. He prefers to have people come and talk to him. However, the real reason is because Corvus often says whatever pops into his head, and doesn't take the time to think about whether it is offensive or hurtful. Despite that, he truly is a nice person.

Friends: People like: Ezekiel, Bridgette, Noah, Beth, and Katie.

Enemies: People like: Duncan, Heather, Alejandro, Justin, and Harold.

Crush: A girl who likes Nature or is fond of birds

**Ray Nelson- The Over Thinker- Shooting projectiles out of his hands and a fast planner**

Personality: While Ray is a pretty chilled out guy, he tends to either over think things, or ignore them all together. He's well aware of current events (reading the newspaper everyday) so he tends to look at life in a pessimistic way (though he claims to be an optimist) His favorite past time is listening on his iPod and tends to listen to it almost 98% of the time, easily annoying people who try to talk to him. Whenever something catches his attention he can't help, but think about it until he's either satisfied with his solution, or if people distract him with something else. He has deep respect for people who are passionate about their beliefs and is very supportive of them.

Friends: chilled people, people who follow their dreams, people who have the same taste in music, nerds.

Enemies: phonies, dream crushers, pranksters, bossy people.

Crush: a passionate girl (can be good or evil)

**Sam Sage- The Anti-Social Genius- Telekinesis**

Personality: Samuel is a smart and intelligent person who has problems with showing his emotions and being social. He would rather read then to talk to people or do anything for that matter. He tends to ignore everyone by reading or writing out future plans he could make with the knowledge he has. The only time he actually shows any emotion is when explaining something to someone or when he's building something. He isn't easily insulted; any insults sent at him slides off him and he sends his own insults on how little they know in life. He can easily tell if a person is lying to someone or is faking by the tone and facial or body movements. He has problems showing his emotions because he thinks they get in the way of knowledge so when something good or bad happens he doesn't know how to respond to them. when it comes to becoming physical he tries his best but usually fails. He can also remember everything he has heard or seen and good and bad, he considers it a gift and a curse.

Friends: Smart, Friendly, Quiet, and sometimes hyper people.

Enemies: Jocks, Bullies, Manipulative, and sometimes hyper people.

Crush: maybe someone smart like him or someone who can show him to enjoy life more.

**Raquel Moreno- The Stud- Super speed**

Personality: Raquel is a very stubborn boy, who hates doing what others tell him. He is very mischievous, and loves to play pranks on others. Raquel has a sly sense of humor, and also likes to make fun of people he doesn't particularly like. He's very calm, and thinks things out before doing them. Raquel is extremely intelligent, and loves to solve puzzles and such. He is very social, and loves to talk to people. He is also very protective. Raquel likes to fight. He is extremely loyal, and would sacrifice himself for his friend or family. He tends to be cautious around situations that he doesn't particularly is good looking and has the girls always have thier eyes on him but he is not into that he is looking for his soulmate!

Friends and Enemies and Crush not given

**Manfred Walker- The Overconfident Rich Kid- Telekinesis**

Personality: To say that Manfred is a bully would be a complete understatement. He is well-known throughout the school for his bad temper and his awful way of handling things. He's disliked by many of the teachers for his smart-aleck attitude and his penchant for starting fights. For example, you could be walking down the hallway, minding your own business, but then you see Manfred coming from the other way. If you say nothing to him, he'll beat you up for being rude. If you cross him the wrong way, he'll beat you just for that. If you give him a look that he doesn't approve of, he'll beat you up for that too! It's not that Manfred wants to beat people up. People just ask for it and he happily obliges.

Coming from a rich upper-class family, Manfred believes that he deserves only the best and will not settle for less. He believes that commoners or people of middle-class families are beneath him and not worthy of his time. If he does have to associate with them, he makes it as if they're doing him a favor, by just being there. He believes himself that he doesn't need friends, but many people believe he is only kidding himself. He brags about his success and doesn't let a chance to glorify himself slip away. The teachers have tried to do their best to change him, but they can only do so much. But even though he bullies people, Manfred knows that if he wants to stay in school, he has to learn to keep his feelings in check. However, despite being watched over the Headmaster and Deebler, he has been known to lose it every now and then.

Friends: Manfred only associates with those he deems are 'worthy' of his time. Generally, people who have some sort of class.

Enemies: Manfred enjoys tormenting those who he deems 'unworthy'. This includes: dorks, nerds, geeks, losers, etc. Generally, anybody who isn't him.

Crush: A girl who could try to change Manfred for the better would be nice. Or a girl who is also rich and powerful like him.

**Rogen Townsend- The Strong Silent One- Super strength**

Personality: Rogen doesn't really show emotion much unless it's around his crush. He'll help out anyone who needs it, is actually friendly. He's a man of action, man of few words. Either uses body/face motions or he whispers something into his crushes ear so they repeat it to 'talk', he can actually talk, just choices not to unless the time calls for it. Will fight if needed or run, however he feels. Due to choosing to be quiet, he learned to read people's facial and body movements, knowing how a person actually is, in a sense, he's a human lie detector. He's also a skilled worked and a human Swiss army knife (Meaning he could do many cool things.). One thing you should never do is getting Rogen p*ssed, god help you if you make that mistake as it's rare when he is and when he is, hide, he will hurt them, BAD.

Friends: Anyone who isn't evil.

Enemies: Anyone who's evil.

Crush: Anyone who can get him and like the true him.

**Ike Connors- The Well-Off Lazy Guy-Puppeting (he can control others' bodies, but not their minds)**

Personality: He is a very lazy guy. His parents were rich so he never really had to do anything. He is really smart, and athletic, but doesn't see the point of actually trying. He used to be full of fire and be very passionate about stuff, but thanks to his history he stopped caring. So he kind of just breezes through live, kind of numb. He occasionally uses drugs to help keep disconnected. somehow he ended up with a pretty good sense of humor and can make good jokes. Ike is a great problem solver, he can help anyone with any problems or obstacles, he thinks he wants to be a therapist or psychiatrist. He also ended up loving photography, and can appreciate beauty. His favorite activities are sleeping and eating. He can eat everything and not get fat, must be his metabolism. He has had a fascination with puppets and marionettes, he thinks it must be nice to just not do anything. Although he does prefer control over being controlled. He also envied the puppet master, so many things at his control, with minimal effort. He can be socially awkward because he doesn't really care what people think of him. But if someone could 'get his fire started' again he would be a really fun and cool guy. He would be adventurous, loyal and energetic. However until then, he will just go for the bare minimum.

He is an only child, son of two very wealthy millionaires. But they were very vain and immature, so they didn't care about him much. They didn't even both hiring a nanny for him. So he was a lone a good part of the time. They did enroll him in school, that was the only time he got to see other people so he really liked school. He tried hard to make friends and do a good job academically, he did pretty well at both.. but none of his friends ever visited his house or really talked to him after school. Almost everyday he would come home showing his good grades and his parents would just wave him off. so he tried going the other way, he tried failing and showing them. but they still ignored him, so he just failed, not just regular fail, like 0's. He still learned during class, it takes some effort/ brains to get 0's, you have to know the right answer so you don't pick it. so he is smart and does know a lot, he just doesn't show it. He got invited to a party, and there he accidentally found some kids who were doing drugs. They offered him some and he accepted, he liked the kids and the drugs so they were his new friends. Eventually he just felt numb doing the same actions over and over again, he liked sleep because his dreams were always different and didn't require effort.

Who would they be Friends with:anyone who doesn't mind him

Who would they be Enemies with:people who have a problem with him

Crush: A girl who could fire up his passion again

**Carmine Daniels- The Shadow- Darkness Manipualtion**

Personality: Carmine is sly and manipulative. He has a gift for telling convincing lies and can charm himself out of any situation. Although he may appear as a good person, he is sneaky, deceptive and heartless. He can be a big time suck up and then uses it to his advantage. He has a knack for digging up dirt on people and uses it to get his way. His favorite hobby is to scare people using his powers. He doesn't really like human acompanyment, prefers the company of his Things

Friends: Carmine ultimately prefers the company of his Things, but when they cannot be around, he enjoys people who share the same view as himself and are just as cunning as he is, or people he can take full advantage of in the future.

Enemies: Those who can see through his facade and those who are smarter than he is

Crush: Someone who he can either take advantage of, or in a real relationship, someone who understands him and wont try and change him

**Zakk Lyndell- The Disney Freak- Plasma Beams and Flight**

Personality: Zakk is the typical Disney Channel freak; whether it's the classic Disney shows or anything having to do with Phineas and Ferb, he'll know exactly what you're talking about. He makes up the funniest and sometimes weirdest nicknames for people, no matter what relation he has to them. One may consider him a child stuck in a teenager's body due to his hyperactivity, relentless energy, and obsession over cartoons that a normal teen would absolutely despise. Likewise, he knows the trending teen topics and further information on certain Disney Channel stars such as Selena Gomez and Bridgit Mendler. Calling him a 21st century Peter Pan clone would be an understatement, though his main catchphrase is, "Oh, I'm never growing up

Friends: Zakk would make an attempt to make friends with just about anyone he meets, unless they criticize his love for Disney Channel.

Enemies: Anyone who criticizes his love for Disney Channel.

Crush: Someone as energetic as him and wouldn't care about his obsession with Disney Channel

Done! okay, so if you made it down here, a reminder, please send me your relationship chart! ASAP! So I'll see you guys later!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, people! I am not dead, I have been spending a lot of time working on this, but I'm only a little more than halfway done. I tried to make this interesting by having different perspectives each time I introduce someone. However then their actual physical descriptions are vague. Sorry if I didn't get your character, but don't worry they will be introduced next chapter. **

The old abandoned island, film lot and jet were all packed together on old Camp Wawanakwa. Chris McLean was standing on the dock with that dazzling smile.

"Welcome to the beginning of Total Drama Academy for the Gifted! Here is where 32 teens will compete for the 24 spots in our Academy. Here is where the drama will begin and continue to the school. As you can guess these kids are gifted because they are freaks and have powers! Yes, they fell into radioactive waste, or got bitten by a spider or something along those lines. I don't know I didn't read the application, that's the interns' job! But the point is with power comes responsibility and I'm sure that these campers have no concept of responsibility. So major drama! Here comes the first contestant now!"

**Justice's POV**

I stepped off an old boat onto a… let's just say not so nice…. island. There awaiting me was a middleaged man with black hair and a rather stupid smile on his face. But at least the whit of his teeth balanced out the darkness of

, it's just his hair.

"Welcome, Justice. I'm Chris McLean you're wonderful host." the man said to me. I politely smiled back, but then I got a prideful and dark sensation from him. He had a negative aura. I had heard that there would be two hosts, the other one must be nicer, for there must be balance, right? She zoned out and focused on the rest of the camp. Only one other aura, and it was dark as well. I frowned.

"This show is imbalanced. Two negative hosts, and no good souls. This can't be right." I said.

" 'Fraid so." Chris replied.

"I'm sorry. But the balance must be restored" I responded. I focused and reached out to Chris. I felt the change in his personality in a matter of seconds.

"Wow.. I feel so different! Hm.. I have too much money, maybne I should give some to a children's charity or animal shelters. Or give the campers my suite and I'll stay in the cabins. So many choices of what I can do to help, but so little time." Chris pondered. I just let out a small giggle, seeing the huge change in Chris, and finally sensing balance. I saw a new boat arrive and Chris went up to greet it.

**Nyx's POV**

As soon as I walked off the piece of crap boat I saw two not jobs. One middle-aged man with a huge goofy grin on his face. The other was a girl who had a ying yang shirt, and ridiculous high shoes. I never understood how people could walk in those, I mean it seems so uncomfortable and pointless.

"Welcome. Nyx. I am so excited for you to be joining us today and for the next few weeks through years." The middle-aged man greeted, with way too big of a smile. I rolled my eyes in response.

"So if you would be so kind, would you please enlighten us on your power? I'm sure it is amazing" the host asked. He was being way too nice, it was freaky and unnatural. But, why not show them? I went up to the girl and concentrated. I felt her power, and I started to absorb it. Somehow I also got some energy off the host. She must have used her power on the poor guy. Hmm… Her powers were to completely turn around people's personalities and their moral compass. It's a bit scary honestly. The black haired man shook his head and scowled.

"What the hell, Justice? Ick, I feel so nice and charitable. –shivers- I hope I never feel like that again" Chris commented. I saw the Justice girl looking cross and muttering under her breath, something about imbalance. Wow she is really a nut job. I hope there will be more people coming soon. Oh wait, that's a boat off in the distance, cool. Hopefully this person will be better than the balance freak.

**Amber's POV**

As soon as I stepped off the boat I could tell that this would be an interesting challenge. All I need to do is last a few weeks or so and then I can go to the school. Maybe the school will be better than my last one. I saw a boy standing there, but another girl at least. Ok, I had to put on a happy face and get through the introductions at least.

"Welcome, Amber" Chris greeted. I smiled at his and shook his hand. I walked over to the other contestants.

"Hi, I'm Amber" I greeted, smiling at the other contestants. "It's really nice to meet you" . The boy just looked at me and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Nyx" the boy said with a smirk. I didn't like that smirk, he seemed like a bit of a jerk. Great, just my luck. another jerk, just like my ex. Oh I really shouldn't think about him-not here. Here is a new start, a clean slate with no distractions.

"Hello, I am Justice" the girl introduced. I smiled, at least the girl seemed friendly. I saw a boat approaching and hoped it was a new girl or someone decent. Oh that sounded mean- I mean someone who I'd share more of an interest with.

**Leonora's POV**

I did a back flip off the crummy boat I was on and onto the ground of another crummy looking island. I thought this was a school. Whatever I hate school anyway. I landed perfectly and I heard Chris and the other contestants clap. All except one, the kid looked like the cliché bad boy in every movie ever made. What a loser. I bowed and flashed a bright smile.

"Leonora, nice tricks!" Chris complimented. Wow Chris., complimenting? Something's up. I will keep my eye on him. I just smiled in return and went over to a girl who had a ying-yang shirt on. She seemed nice.

"Hey I'm Leonora, what's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Justice, nice to meet you. You have very good balance to do gymnastics. I love gymnastics too" the girl responded.

"Cool! What's your favorite trick? How long have you been doing it? " I asked and probably a few or so more questions but she only go to begin answering before a new boat came up.

**Luke's POV**

I jumped off the boat with incredible speed, I love my powers. I raced around Chris and the other contestants until finally appearing behind him.

"Boo" I said. Chris jumped five feet in the air and looked annoyed. I smirked and gave him a nod.

"Hello, Chrisy boy" I replied. He looked even madder after that.

"Don't call my Chrissy, Luke!" Chris whined.

"How cliché" a girl with rainbow hair scoffed. She seemed like a stubborn fighter- my favorite kind of girl. I ran up to her at full speed and gave her a kiss on the lips. Hey, what can I say? She was hot. She then started to scream at me, then started to duplicate- which is a bit scary but pretty awesome. At this moment scary because all of them were trying to attack me. But a punk looking dude, a girl in a yingyang shirt and a girl with fiery copper hair held each of her back. I smiled and saluted at the rainbow haired girl. She growled and pulled herself back together (literally).

"You are a Pogrebin! Or a stupid Jobberknoll!" She yelled at me. I recognized those names from somewhere… ah yes.

"You're calling me Harry Potter creatures?" I asked her with a brow raised. She looked flabbergasted that I knew what she was talking about By that time a new boat had arrive so I turned around to face it. I would have time to mess with her and any other girl I please later. But she should really consider herself lucky, I kept my sunglasses on and didn't even compel her. However there is a time and place for everything.

**Eliza's POV**

I got off the stupid boat and took a look at my competitors. Hmm none of them were ugly,- maybe all the people here would be hot! That'd be great! Chris gave me a puzzled look. Hmm it must be my red hair and eyes… I just dyed my hair red recently and got it cut into a fauxhawk.

"Welcome, Eliza. You do realize you said you are a girl on the application right?" Chris said with a stupid confused look.

"Yeah, because I AM a girl, idiot" I replied, giving him an eye roll. So it wasn't my hair… or at least not totally. I saw the other contestants, a girl with really blonde, long hair, a girl with copper hair, a guy who was smirking at a girl with rainbow hair and the girl was glaring at the guy. Ha, those two are totally going to be a couple. I went up a guy who was wearing a dark shirt and dark jeans, he seemed cool. He saw me approaching and nodded at me.

" 'Sup? I'm Nyx" he said simply. Nice short and to the point, I think we are gonna be friends. Then out of the blue the girl with the really long almost silver-blonde came up to me smiling.

"Hi, I'm Justice. I have to say I love your balance between masculine and feminine! You seem like a neat person" she said randomly.

"Uh, thanks I guess?" I responded. Um. Ok… she seems nice enough, but a bit weird. Just how I like 'em!

**Sebastian's POV**

Okay, I have been working on this magic trick for ages and it finally was the PERFECT time to try it out. Haha I leaped out of the boat and landed near a man- who must be the host.

"Hello, Sebastian" the man said.

"Call me Seb" I responded. Then I set it off. Ha it was amazing there were cards flying out of my hands at an unnatural speed and money. The host dude was trying to grab all the money he could get his hands on, but he wasn't doing a very good job. On the other hand the other people were trying to shield themselves from the cards… Hm.. maybe I should stop. Well that worked a lot better in my head, I probably should have tested that out before I did it… Oh well too late now! I just hope people like me. I looked at the other campers most seemed to be glaring at me, beside one girl. I went up to her.

"Hey I'm Sebastian- but you probably heard that…sorry about the cards and stuff" I apologized.

"I'm Amber" she smiled. I looked at her, she was very pretty but something was off. I couldn't put my finger on it… but there was something weird, like a sadness... or something. I admit I get distracted easily, and I may have been distracted by the new boat coming up. But I still felt like we could be friends.

**Saphira's POV**

I slowly descended from the boat. I was not pleased to be in this place with a bunch of other freaks. I hate people with powers-including myself. Why did we have to have these stupid powers anyway? Oh well, might as well be around people who won't think I'm weird. I looked around at the other competitors but then a self-absorbed man started talking.

"Here is Saphira" he said. he was obviously bored. But I suspected that there were still a lot more people to come, so he would have to wait it longer. Sucks to be him. I ignored him and kept looking at the other people here. My eye caught on a girl who was standing near a boy with messy brown hair. She had an auburn color. I could tell that she was similar to me, not really happy and secretly I wonder what her power is? I think we could probably be friends, but I won't make the first move. I went over to a place where was no one was standing. I was sure I'd met people eventually after all we were forced together.

**Zac's POV**

As soon as I got off the boat I scanned my competitors, because that's what us decently smart people do. Hm, a rainbow haired weird girl who is glaring at a guy in a leather jacket. She's probably a hipster or weirdo of some sort and he is probably a player or bad boy. Wait no, I saw another boy who carried himself more like a bad boy… he was standing next to a girl with red hair, well she is certainly… interesting. A guy with wild brown hair talking to…well rather at a girl who was nodding politely- she seems nice. I hate nice, it gets you nowhere in the world. A girl who looked completely white, she looked strange I have seen a lot of people but never anyone as pale as her… hm maybe she's albino. Well so far all the competitors seem like losers and I'm sure I can beat them all. Then I heard an annoying sound growing in volume. I realized that I zoned out in front of everyone and the old time- aka the host was blabbering in my ear and trying to introduce me.

"Zac? Zac? Zac?" Chris repeated in an annoying voice. I inhaled and then let a deep long breath. I gathered up a smile and smiled at him. I went over to the other contestants and I began to talk to the albino girl.

"Hello, I'm Zac. What's your name?" I asked

"Saphira." the girl responded.

"Saphira? What's wrong with Sapphire?" I asked. She glared at me and rolled her eyes. I tried to get her to talk but she totally ignored me. Probably not my best move insulting her name.

**Nicole's POV**

I skipped off the boat and landed next to a middle aged man who had black hair. I waved at him, and smiled.

"Welcome, Nicole" the man said. I smiled and went off to the other contestants. This will be so much fun! I love meeting new people, I hope some will be my friends, unlike my school. I hate my school. ugh…whoops got off topic. Okay who should I go up to? Hmm the girl with rainbow hair looks nice.

"Hi, I'm Nicole. I love your hair! It looks great!" I told the girl. She glanced at another boy, but then focused back on me.

"Thanks, I'm Leonora." She responded with a light smile.

"So, why were you looking at that guy?" I asked.

"Oh, it's a long story" Leonora said with a scoff.

"I think we have time, I'm pretty sure we still have like 20 more people to introduce. I heard there were going to be quite a few people here." I replied with pleading eyes. I really wanted to know what was going on, and it never hurt to make a friend early on. She glanced back at the guy and sighed. She looked up and thought for a moment.

"Oh fine. So when I got here I was fine and minding mind own business. Then when the next guy came, aka Luke, came in. He looked like a cheesy Twilight vampire, so I called him cheesy or a cliché… I don't remember which. But still, then he randomly came up and kissed me, with that damn super speed! Who does that? No one! I hate Twilight and vampires because they are so not original and not my type!" Leonora explained. I noticed she raised her voice at the end. I had a small smiled, she raised her voice so Luke would hear her. Luke looked at us and winked at Leonora. She growled and glared again. I just laughed. They were going to make the cutest couple.

**Chance's POV**

After I got off the boat I looked around. Wow this place is crap-but the guy looks like he cares a lot about appearances. Ha, ironic. His hair was so gelled it must have taken him hours and five bottle of hair gel-maybe 5 and a half. What? I know a few things about hair, not TOO much but I dyed my hair red myself. "Welcome, Chance" The guy on the dock said.

"Wow, this place looks like a piece of crap-even worse than your hair" I commented. I smiled and the other people laughed. And that is why I am the class clown. I am hilarious. A girl came up to me and smiled.

"Ha, that was hilarious. I'm Nicole" She greeted.

"Hey, I'm Chance" I replied. She giggled.

"Yeah, I know he just said that." Nicole said. Wow, smooth move on my part. Facepalm. Well this she is nice and I could use friends to stand by me when I don't get my way…

"Wow who is that?" I asked, seeing a really stunning girl with rainbow hair. She was really unique and I have never seen a girl who wanted to stand out like that. Nicole looked at me and smiled then answered me.

"That's my friend Leonora. Don't you love her hair?" Nicole said. I nodded, she was really hot. Nicole took me by the hand and dragged me over to Leonora.

"Hey, I love your name. Leonora, it's a combination of leo-like a lion, strong, powerful and independent and nora, a beautiful name of a fair maiden." I said. I took her hand and kissed it. She looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Why does everyone kiss me today? and nice to meet you too, Chance. I hate clichés and I have to say that one was a bit of a HUGE one" Leonora rolled her eyes. Hmm. change of tactics.

"I have a huge one if you know what I mean…" I winked at her. Nicole looked like she didn't get it.

"Hmm. Perv jokes, just a cliché but better" she replied with a small smile. YES! Getting better. This guy was standing a few feet away was glaring at me, his eyes almost were glowing with annoyance or hatred. What was his problem?

**Lissa's and Rissa's POv**

We skipped off the boat and immediately looked around for hot boys. There were so many here. We like can totally flirt a ton! We're so happy that this is starting. We've never had class in a camp..or even been to a camp. But this one time we ate smores… Does that count? Eeee! I love smores I hope we make them here!

"Wow, that shrieking reminds me a lot of Katie and Sadie" a man from the dock said. OMG he's hot for an older man. OMG we totally agree- we know Lissa likes older men. Tee-hee. We may have blushed a bit then went over to a hot guy. He was wearing a leather jacket that was real quality. Quality is important in fashion, cheap knock offs don't cut it.

"Well, hello ladies" the hot guy said with a grin. We totally swooned. He had such a mysterious and dark pull. And he was hot- did we mention that?

"My name is Luke, I must warn you though, I'm a vampire…" Luke started to say but we cut him off with our excited squeals. VAMPIRE? OMG just like Twilight. We should be Bella! But in the middle of our thoughts a girl with rainbow hair tripped and fell into us. We tumbled to the ground and so did the girl with the rainbow hair. She was blushing like mad! She should, she's such a klutz. She should watch where she is going. Then we saw Luke offer her a hand before us! How dare he. We are like totally not going to friend him on Facebook now. Ha now he'll have one less potential friend.

**Jay's POV**

It was a really nice morning out when I got off the boat. The island was not radioactive at least and I was about to meet a bunch of new people. I walked up to the man standing on the dock and gave him a high five then a fist pound. He seemed kinda chill, at the moment at least.

"Hey, Jay. Wow that rhymes. I'm a poet and I didn't know it! I did the rhyme now I'll do th-" the man babbled. I snapped my fingers in front of his face. He looked at me.

"Dude, just stop" I said the him. He just shrugged and pulled out a mirror to look at himself. I walked over to the other contestants. I saw a girl as pretty as fresh snow. I winked at her but she completely ignored me. Oh well, I'll try again later. And I suspect there will be more people coming. At least I hope, I don't have a problem with the people here that I wanted more of a variety of people. I am great at meeting new people.

**Evelyn's POV**

I stomped off the crummy boat onto the crummy island to this crummy competition. Why did I sign up for this again? Right, the stupid school for special people. Ugh, probably all commoners and low lives. have powers. Maybe if I'm lucky someone else paid for their powers. This old bat looked at me and whistled. What a perv.

"Welcome, Evelyn" the grandpa said. I just rolled my eyes at him- he wasn't worth my time. I looked around. Wow, there were two wanna-be bad boys, a decent looking girl with something weird going on, a hippy with ying yang shit on. A girl who looks like a guy with a horrid red color and an even worse haircut, that makes me want to puke. A random guy playing with cards, how mature. An albino, really an albino? There were two identical twins who were squealing like idiotic pigs and ugly like pigs too, and a guy leaning on a support pole of the dock trying to look cool. I saw an Asian who was crushing on a kid with red hair, which was dyed, with a hat on. The kid in the hat was fawning over a girl with rainbow hair. Really? Rainbow hair? I went up to her with my arms crossed and a disapproving glare.

"What is with your hair? It looks like your have all grey hair and skittles melted on it and left those ugly stains that you probably call color highlights." I said, smirking at my own comment.

"Oh, it can't look any worse than your white blonde hair that looks like you bleached it yourself with ammonia or peroxide. I can see the split end damage from here and the superficiality pouring out of your huge pores." Leonora retorted. I was shocked such a loser could make a half decent insult. I flipped my hair in her face and walked away. I saw a bunch of people glaring at me, but I ignored them. I saw a guy who had black hair with dark blue eyes, and was wearing a Led Zeppelin shirt, smile at me. Sure he didn't have the best fashion sense, but he seems decent. I walked up to him and flashed a smile.

"Evelyn Song, nice to meet you, what's your name" I introduced. He smiled back.

"I'm Zac" he responded. We started to talk, he seems cool. At least there is one person here worth my time. But rainbow hair freak will pay. Oh yes she will.

**Corvus's POV**

I exited the boat with my trusty crow, Karasu, on my shoulder. A man with a dark blue shirt and khakis was standing on the boat along with a bunch of other teenagers on the outer dock. _The man looks like a narcissist_ Karasu said. We can speak telepathically; it is one of our powers. _That's not nice_ I thought to my crow. Karasu tends to be colder and more sarcastic. I try to be nice, but don't really talk to people that much. Karasu is good company, and I don't need that other interaction.

"Here is Corvus and his crow" the man said.

"Karasu" I corrected, politely.

"Whatever, it's a crow, dude" he replied. _That insensitive jerk!_ Karasu screeched in my ears. I had to agree, but I couldn't say anything. I just walked to the side and talked to Karasu. I saw other contestants looking at me weirdly but I just ignored them.

**Gabby's POV**

I jumped off the boat. I was so excited to see the new contestants. I saw Chris McLean. CHRIS MCLEAN! He's my favorite show host EVER! Hahaha. I ran my finger through my mousy hair, trying to smooth it before I met my idol. Sigh, it never falls right. Oh well.

"Chris McLean! Hi!" I greeted and smiled at him. And I may have let a small squeal out, but only a small one I promise!

"Hello, Gabby… How do you know me?" he asked.

"Oh, I know everything. I research and research and study, when I think I know everything I study some more" I told him. I am very dedicated.

"Anyways… go stand over there with the rest of the contestants" I scanned the crowd for who would be the populars. Hmm. The girl with the bleach blonde hair and a really cute outfit was probably a queen bee type. And it appears that I have no competition for her right hand assistant. Score! Oh she's standing close to a boy. I get very nervous around guys… Hmm how to approach this. I guess I'll just go and say hi…

"Hi, I'm Gabby" I said to the girl.

"Im Evelyn, how are you?" She said with a lot of kindness. I knew the game, she'd pretend to be nice and then just use me. But I'm fine with that, at least I'll be popular-and that is what's important.

"I'm good, so do you wanna be friends?" I asked. I saw an approving smile from the boy behind her and a nod from Evelyn.

"It'd be my pleasure. I love your… skirt!" she exclaimed after a looking me over. I realize I have no great hair, nor clothes, nor makeup. Oh, well, I'm going to be in with the queen bee. Here comes a long few years.

**Sam's POV**

I stepped off the boat that was driven by a man whose license was way past expired., that is a felony I should really report that. But then again I wouldn't want to tick off the host that was standing on the dock before me-no matter how hair-brained he is. Pun intended. By the looks of his hair I'd say he poured about 30 pounds of synthetic gelatin-aka pig hooves.

"Welcome, Sam. You remind me a lot of Noah from former seasons." the hair-gel addict mentioned. Subtle, obviously Noah was a fan-favorite so he accepted me. Very original. Speaking of originality, Chris has managed to round up almost all of the classic stereotypes. Bad boy, class clown, individualist, queen bee, I'm sure a Type A is on her way and whatever other stereotype you can think of. I approached a bunch of people who looked intelligent. There were two girls and one guy. The guy and one of the girls looked very smart, probably with a high enough IQ to sustain a conversation.

"Hello" I greeted simply.

"And you are…?" the blonde asked with a tone.

"I am a virtuoso that will far surpass anything your scanty, meager brain" I responded.

"Excuse you? That failure insult of yours was atrocious and it deserves to be derided. Some people, unlike you, can dominate both intellectual and appearance conquests" she said to me. Wow I wasn't expecting that. The insult itself wasn't astounding however I was impressed with her variety of vocab. But that doesn't justify her bad attitude. I then walked away. Another girl came up to me, she offered a shy smile.

"Hi, I'm Nicole. I'm sorry for how that girl treated you" she said apologetically.

"Thanks, however your condolences aren't necessary, I am fine, her insult was below par" I said.

"Well that's good" she responded. It was sweet of her to try and console me, she seems like a nice person. It is reassuring to know that not all of the contestants backstabbing nags.


End file.
